


分裂的道路

by asukazhuzhu



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Politics
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asukazhuzhu/pseuds/asukazhuzhu
Summary: 作为艾黛尔贾特议员的顾问，修伯特希望说服艾吉尔集团的继承人菲尔迪南特为议员的市长竞选提供赞助。
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

“修伯特，方便的话，这几天替我去拜访一下艾吉尔家的那位继承人吧，我们需要得到他的支持。”  
“如您所愿，夫人。”

早春的风吹在身上还是有些凉，修伯特站在恩巴尔市地标性的大厦前，紧了紧自己的大衣。他掏出手机确认了一下地址，就是这里……在29楼。  
他叹了口气，把嘴上叼着的香烟在随身携带的金属烟盒中摁熄。为什么人们要待在高高的地方？他实在没办法喜欢摩天大楼。  
菲尔迪南特·冯·艾吉尔出身自历史悠久的贵族艾吉尔家族，他们的产业艾吉尔集团在整个阿德刺斯忒亚州都有相当大的威望。自他父亲两年前病逝，当时只有二十三岁的菲尔迪南特成为了这个庞大财团的领袖。  
修伯特在报纸和网站上看过菲尔迪南特，知道他是美人。但亲眼见到本人后，所有照片黯然失色。  
他就静静地坐在那儿，坐在办公桌后的真皮沙发里。背后的整面落地窗透出的明亮光线在他橙色长发上镀上一层炫目的光晕。他的长发，修伯特忍不住想象他奔跑起来的样子，跃动的发丝像火苗般熊熊燃烧，有消融一切冰雪的力量。  
握手后，菲尔迪南特的秘书离开办公室，留他们两人单独在办公室对坐。  
“你好，我是修伯特·冯·贝斯特拉，艾黛尔贾特议员的顾问。”他注视着那双琥珀色的瞳仁，微笑着递上名片。

“你是希望艾吉尔集团为艾黛尔贾特议员的市长竞选提供赞助？”还没有听完了修伯特的来意，菲尔迪南特就猜到了。  
“没错。议员大人目前已经获得了我党内部的一致支持。”  
“我听说过艾黛尔贾特议员，无论从学历、家世还是任职表现来说，毋庸置疑，她很优秀。但她太年轻，资历不够。据我所知恩巴尔市迄今为止没有过这么年轻的市长。我当然祝愿她能创造奇迹，可风险太高，相比之下我有什么理由不支持亚兰德尔市长连任而选择你们呢？”  
“因为你让我进了门。”  
他那双金色眼睛在黑发后面深深地凝视着他，仿佛要看到他内心深处去。菲尔迪南特心里翻涌着激动不安的情绪。  
他调整了一下呼吸，继续说下去：“我希望能有一个强势的市长来贯彻新的商业法案，毕竟恩巴尔市的经济优势已不像当年那样如日中天，需要更多的改革和新政策的引导才能……”  
“所以你们看上了那块待开发的土地？”  
修伯特一针见血地打断他的话，菲尔迪南特措手不及，想好的说辞全卡在喉咙里，只能艰难地抵抗：“你说什么？”  
修伯特对他的反应感到满意。“你当然知道我说的是什么。”他从口袋掏出一张照片，从桌上推到菲尔迪南特面前，“照片上这个人应该就是刚才带我进来的秘书，旁边那位是艾吉尔集团的工程师。他们一起出现在那块土地上，总不可能是为了旅游吧？那是块好地，我想您也知道，这种大型地块的拍卖过程是很长的，竞争也会很激烈。如果艾吉尔集团对即将拍卖的这块土地有什么想法，艾黛尔贾特议员一定会全力提供帮助。”  
修伯特像狡猾的狐狸，一下子就咬住猎物要命的部位。他无力地反驳：“我要那块地做什么？”  
“谁知道呢，度假中心？旅游小镇？或者别墅区？随你们高兴，这不是我要考虑的问题。”他以势在必得的姿态靠在靠垫上：“艾吉尔家族的辉煌历史虽然悠久，但祖辈积累下来的财富是否能统治现下？你需要更有力量的合作伙伴。还有什么是比政治更有力量的？”  
菲尔迪南特接手家族产业也不过两年，他心里很清楚，艾吉尔集团表面上看依然是风光无限，实际内部颓势已现，他急需开拓新的业务。  
是难以拒绝的条件，但他还在犹豫。  
“您不必马上回复我，”他微笑着递出一张邀请函，“议员大人托我送来这个，请您周末参加我们的慈善晚宴。我想，如果能亲自和艾黛尔贾特议员交流，说不定会帮助您做出选择。”  
迟疑了一秒钟，菲尔迪南特接过邀请函：“好吧，我会参加。”  
“那么，菲尔迪南特阁下，请允许我先告辞，我们周末见。我的提议，还请阁下务必考虑。”说完，他站起来，手掌放在胸前深深鞠了一躬，夸张的动作竟被他做的优雅无比。

修伯特离开后，秘书拿着他的花瓶走进来，里面插着一簇粉色和白色交织的木兰花。“这是修伯特先生送的。”秘书把花瓶摆在会客茶几上。  
木兰花，有贵族之意。  
他的礼节，他的冷静，他的尖锐，这究竟是怎样一个人？三言两语就让他动摇，太诡异了。

“修伯特·冯·贝斯特拉，今年27岁。22岁以优异的成绩从恩巴尔高等大学获得学位，毕业后就加入政党，主动要求辅佐党内有潜力的新人，对个人的政治前途似乎没什么野心。”秘书合上笔记本：“目前得到的信息很有限。”  
竟然只比自己大两岁吗？ 从第一印象来说，菲尔迪南特不是特别喜欢修伯特。与其说不喜欢，不如说是畏惧。这个男人脸上的线条和眼神太过锐利，而且当他扬起嘴角用他的金色眼眸盯着他的时候，总教他联想到阴暗角落里埋伏的毒蛇。但他眼里奇异的光芒又莫名其妙的吸引人。这个闯入他生活的陌生人让他觉得有点不安。  
“我们到了。”秘书轻声提醒他。  
菲尔迪南特回过神来，一秒换上优雅笑容踏出车外，挺直脊背站稳，整理好西服让它们恢复笔挺，迎着闪光灯走上了铺着红毯的台阶。  
慈善晚会的地点选在恩巴尔市的艺术博物馆。既有格调花费又不会太高，真是妙啊，他在心中赞叹。  
当菲尔迪南特踏上最后一级台阶，艾黛尔贾特议员和修伯特出现在他面前。艾黛尔贾特身材娇小，穿着裙摆迤逦的大红色礼服，精致的布料清晰的勾勒出她纤细的腰肢，紫色的眼瞳透彻迷人，和她银白色的长发交相辉映。  
修伯特今天穿的更加正式，三件套的修身西服紧贴在身体上，像是黑色的大理石雕像。他双手背在背后，笔直地站在艾黛尔贾特身后。  
他看上去……身材真好。菲尔迪南特不由自主舔舔嘴唇。  
“很高兴您能前来。”艾黛尔贾特向他伸出手。  
“是我的荣幸，夫人。”菲尔迪南特轻轻举起这只手，印上礼节性的一吻。  
修伯特领他走进正门：“这是议员送您的礼物。”一个包装精美的小盒子。菲尔迪南特道谢收下，交给旁边的秘书。  
大厅内已经聚集了不少政界要员和知名企业家，菲尔迪南特从侍者的托盘上取过一杯香槟，走上前去寒暄。

晚宴正式开始前，艾黛尔贾特做了简短的致辞。她的音调宽慰人心，双颊红润可爱，银发随风飘舞。身后恰到好处的灯光让她周身仿佛笼罩着一圈神圣的光环。  
交响乐团奏起优美的华尔兹，客人们纷纷起舞。菲尔迪南特邀请艾黛尔贾特走下舞池。  
如果说开幕发言还可以把功劳算在演讲稿头上，跟她面对面交流的时候，菲尔迪南特切切实实的感受到了艾黛尔贾特的魅力。她思维敏捷，思路清晰，言语得体，中间还恰到好处的穿插几个俏皮话，让人忍不住想认真聆听。特别是当她那双美丽的紫罗兰般的大眼睛注视着你的时候，你会不顾一切的相信她说的话。  
菲尔迪南特不得不拜倒在这种魔力下。她确定和我同岁吗？如果是她，说不定真的能赢得竞选。  
晚宴已接近尾声。他在大脑中仔细思索了一遍，该问候到的宾客确定没有遗漏。他的目光在馆内环顾了好几圈，一直没有见到修伯特。  
出去透口气吧。这样想着，他爬上了博物馆二楼的露台。


	2. Chapter 2

露台的石柱上雕刻着精美的图案，在安静的夜晚被周围散布的射灯和柔弱的月光照得瑰丽无比。菲尔迪南特自少年时来过这里便一直很喜欢这些石柱。  
逃离了喧嚣的音乐和人群，感受户外的冷风吹过身体，竟然有说不出的轻松。  
突然一个高大的黑影从石柱后面的阴影中缓缓转出来，菲尔迪南特吓了一跳。   
看清楚是修伯特的时候，他松了口气，不满的抱怨：“你能不能不要悄无声息的出现？”  
“是我先来的。”声音还是那么低沉性感，因为叼着烟的缘故，还多了一股冬天三四点钟阳光般的慵懒。  
“你为什么一直不在下面？”  
他一步一步走近，苍白的手指捉住一抹在风中摇曳的橙色发丝，意味深长地勾起嘴角：“你怎么知道我不在？”  
菲尔迪南特脸红了。  
他窘迫的样子真是迷人。但修伯特不打算再逗他：“里面不能抽烟。而且，你不觉得暖气开得太热了吗？”  
他这才注意到修伯特的领带向侧面拉开，他下巴轮廓是多么好看。他的衬衫纽扣解开两颗，露出一小截锁骨。  
菲尔迪南特的心怦怦直跳，呼吸停滞了好几秒。他艰难的把视线转开，开始谈论其他话题：“艾黛尔贾特议员真是超乎我的意料。”  
修伯特的目光中有掩饰不住的骄傲：“当然。很高兴我们在这个问题上达成共识。那么，你是否愿意重新考虑我们的合作？”  
“这不是合作，是交易。”  
“嘿，别这么敏感，”他掐灭烟头，“自古以来都是这样。金钱未必能催生权利，但权利一定能孕育金钱。菲尔迪南特阁下，这个真理，您父亲没有告诉过您吗？”  
“我父亲教导我要诚信，”说实话连他自己都觉得这句话太没说服力，“他还说不能为了眼前利益蒙蔽心智。”  
“噢，”修伯特嗤笑着摇摇头，“那我打赌您父亲一定对您有所保留。长远的利益是智者的选择，目光远大是从政者之大幸，我们的追求是一致的。您身上有您父亲不具备的智慧，相信对他的话您也会有新的理解。”  
他的天真美好，对修伯特来说，是一种教唆，让他想要弄脏菲尔迪南特圣洁的羽毛和与生俱来的高贵。  
“不论我做出什么选择，都不是为了我自己。”他毫不畏惧地迎着修伯特的目光。  
“我知道，为了家族的荣誉和梦想。你们这些历史悠久的贵族总喜欢这么说，只能骗到相信这些话的人，你对我用不着说这些。”  
修伯特见菲尔迪南特抿紧嘴唇，脸色发白，于是换上稍微温柔的口吻：“好罢，我说得有点过份了，我持保留意见。”他慢吞吞的整理好衬衫，重新系好领带：“我该回议员那里了。待会儿见。”  
他转过身离开，把菲尔迪南特独自留在萧索的夜色中。  
晚宴结束后，菲尔迪南特回到车上。告别时艾黛尔贾特郑重的注视着他的双眼说：“希望我们能成为伙伴。”他余光扫过旁边座位，议员送的小礼物放在上面。  
原来是红茶啊，他对着拆开的包装露出笑容。不知道为什么，他觉得是修伯特选的。

三天后，他们又见面了。  
修伯特进门的时候，菲尔迪南特正站在办公室的落地窗前。他应该走过去，站在他旁边，但他露出犹豫的神情，最终没有迈步。  
“谢谢你的礼物。”菲尔迪南特率先开口。  
修伯特摇摇头： “不必客气，那个是艾黛尔贾特议员……”  
“你该不会真以为我会相信议员大人有时间亲自帮我挑选礼物吧？”  
真聪明，修伯特喜欢聪明人。  
“不过我很好奇，你怎么知道我喜欢那个？”  
修伯特脸上挂上戏谑的笑容：“就当是我运气好凑巧猜中吧。”  
菲尔迪南特正色：“集团开过股东会了，我们愿意为艾黛尔贾特议员的市长竞选提供最大额度的赞助。赞助款将根据竞选的流程分批次汇入政治行动委员会的账户。但同时你们需要定期将花费明细提供给艾吉尔集团，以保证款项全部用于竞选而非挪作他用。”  
“非常合理。感谢您的慷慨。”修伯特表情淡定，仿佛早就知道结果。  
“议员如果当上市长，我必须要得到我想要的东西。”  
“当然。”  
“还有一件事，”菲尔迪南特把桌上的几份报纸和杂志扔到修伯特面前，“这是什么？”  
修伯特拿起来随便翻了翻，每一份都印着艾黛尔贾特和菲尔迪南特参加慈善晚宴时的大幅合照。他饶有趣味的挑了挑眉毛：“很般配嘛。”  
“我不喜欢这种玩笑！”菲尔迪南特有些不快，“堂堂市长竞选也需要这种八卦新闻来助兴吗？”  
“菲迪，”不知道为什么，他突然换了亲昵的称呼，“媒体是政客的武器。你要相信，民众是庸俗的，政治娱乐化是不可逆的，给大众们一点无伤大雅的暗示，他们会更狂热。”  
“你的意思是，要我和艾黛尔贾特一起炒作绯闻？”菲尔迪南特难以置信的睁大了眼睛。  
修伯特笑了：“不，不能那么夸张。只释放一点点若有若无的信号，如果大众希望你解释，你就赞美她，再澄清就可以了。”  
“既然说到这里了，”他从口袋里掏出两张票，脸上的笑意更加狡黠：“周末市立剧院有一场歌剧演出，你和议员大人的座位挨在一起，你可以在社会名流面前施展魅力，顺便，还可以谈点正事。”  
真是煽风点火的一把好手，他早就计划好了。菲尔迪南特苦恼的用手按住太阳穴：“我不擅长作秀。”  
“你太小看自己了，之前不是做的很好吗？相信我，菲迪，你很有潜力。”  
他只是想和他们合作，等各自拿到想要的，便和他们再无瓜葛。然而真的能做到吗？

周末下午五点的市立剧院门口，菲尔迪南特一直等到入场结束，也没有见到艾黛尔贾特议员的身影。他已经焦躁不安，还是只能保持绅士的站姿继续等待，内心早就用自认为礼貌的方式问候了修伯特一千次。  
手机响了，艾黛尔贾特歉意的向他解释，她突然有非常重要的事情，没办法按时赴约，请他原谅。他保持礼仪，温柔的安慰议员大人，请她不要在意，这是小事，一面又说自己早已离开，以减轻她的愧疚之心，最后礼貌道别。  
他的修养让他不能抱怨，但实话实说这决计谈不上是什么让人愉快的事情，为了这场演出他已经推掉了下午的其他事务。  
一辆黑色轿车悄无声息在他面前停下，车窗缓缓摇下，露出始作俑者那张似笑非笑的脸。  
“被放鸽子了？”  
他的笑容在菲尔迪南特看来有幸灾乐祸的意味，他没好气的说：“难不成你也被议员大人抛弃了？”  
修伯特撇撇嘴：“你说对了。”

他把头和胳膊探出车窗外，眼神里闪过一丝不易察觉的欢快：“既然你现在有空，和我一起吃晚饭吧。”


	3. Chapter 3

菲尔迪南特一边系好安全带一边恼火自己为什么没能拒绝。  
车子绕过剧院，足足开了一个小时，途中还经过了一段贫民区，穿着破烂不堪的小孩子肆无忌惮地在街上奔跑，在垃圾桶里翻找，还不知道未来等待自己的是什么。菲尔迪南特心情一沉，把脸转开不再去看。  
“菲迪，你很善良，”他轻轻打了一把方向盘，拐进一条小道，“我知道艾吉尔集团每年都会向慈善机构捐款，但只是捐款是不够的，只有改革，彻底的改革才能改变这一切。艾尔她——我是说艾黛尔贾特议员，希望成为改变世界的人。”  
“那么你呢？你也是这么想的？”  
“当然。她的愿望就是我的愿望，她的意志就是我的意志，我们是一体的。”他说这话的时候，就好像在谈论太阳东升西落、潮汐时涨时退那般笃定又稀松平常。  
菲尔迪南特惊呆了。

车在一个不起眼的餐馆前停下了。“是这里吗？”菲尔迪南特诧异地打量着沐浴在夕阳中的老旧招牌。  
“怎么？看不上吗？”修伯特打趣的问。  
“不是……”他尴尬地看了眼自己的衣着，为了出席歌剧院特意挑选的正式的西服，和这里实在有些格格不入。  
于是修伯特认真系好原本开着的衬衫的第二颗纽扣，又把西装外套扣好，这样一来他们俩都显得很正式，菲尔迪南特也不至于那么尴尬。他感激的看了修伯特一眼。  
这是一间布置简单温馨的小餐厅，一个高大威猛肌肉健壮的冷峻男人系着不怎么干净的围裙走过来招待他们。修伯特为菲尔迪南特介绍：“这是杜笃，既是老板也是主厨，来自达斯卡。杜笃，这位是菲尔迪南特。”  
杜笃看上去不善言辞也不健谈，他只是冲着菲尔迪南特点点头，就回到后厨，再也没到前面来。  
修伯特自作主张点了菜。这里没有酒侍，几种红酒在柜台依次排开，他每一种倒出来尝了一点，最后选了一种给菲尔迪南特斟上。  
他喝了一小口，眼睛一亮：“这是什么酒？是布里基特产的红酒吗？”  
修伯特笑着摇摇头： “不，是杜笃自己酿的葡萄酒。”  
很快，菜品陆续端上餐桌。主厨自己腌制的香肠、不同奶酪切片摆成拼盘、生菜小番茄凤尾鱼碎片混合在一起的沙拉、牛骨和新鲜蔬菜熬制的浓汤、拌着特殊酱料的鹰嘴豆泥、颜色粉嫩的香煎小羊排、香气四溢的烤面包片……看上去让人胃口大开。  
菲尔迪南特去过很多高档餐厅，却从没吃过这种朴实无华又带有异域风味的美食。他一面品尝，一面听修伯特讲党内的趣闻。  
“你知道吗，党派会议有时候特别欢乐。大家像一窝叽叽喳喳的布谷鸟，这时候你可以安静地坐着看戏，看他们乱哄哄的拼了老命要把别人挤出窝去……”  
菲尔迪南特被逗得哈哈大笑，修伯特灵活的用叉子把一片香肠送入口中，继续调侃：“所有的内阁成员都被称为‘正确的值得尊敬的绅士’。这个称谓里面，只有三点是错误的……”  
他实在没想到修伯特私下竟然这么有趣。虽然不免有些尖酸刻薄，但他的评价一针见血，形容惟妙惟肖。  
不知不觉两个多小时过去了。菲尔迪南特的肚子几乎连最后的甜点都容纳不下，也不记得喝了多少杯葡萄酒。他们走出餐厅，步行一段路消化。  
杜笃自酿的酒虽然酸甜可口却后劲十足，菲尔迪南特感到朦胧醉意，远处的霓虹灯在他眼中也幻化成交错的碎片。他按耐不住对修伯特的好奇，开口问道：“修伯特，你的家乡是哪里？”  
“一个微不足道的小地方，就在恩巴尔附近，”他耸耸肩，“我的家族没有领地，倒是有一座庄园。”  
“是什么样子的？”  
“相信我菲迪，你不会感兴趣的。”他沉默了一会儿，抬头看看墨蓝色的夜空，语气像是在叹息：“我和父亲的关系不好，我十几岁时就离开家，没有再回去过。父亲在几年前就去世了，那里……应该已经荒废了吧。”  
“或许你该回去看看。”  
修伯特没有回答，只是说：“很晚了，我该送你回去了。你住哪里？”  
他们回到车上，系好安全带。车内的暖气一吹，酒劲儿立刻提上来，菲尔迪南特觉得脸颊发烫，视线模糊，这才意识到自己真的醉了。他靠在椅背上，扭过头去看修伯特，不受控制的盯着他的侧脸傻笑个不停。  
修伯特用全部的意志力让自己目不斜视。他明明没有喝酒，却感到一阵眩晕，不是因为别的，只是因为有个傻里傻气的家伙坐在他身边，冲着他笑得眉眼弯弯，倾国倾城。

车子停在一栋公寓前。修伯特为他拉开车门：“我们到了。”  
车外的冷风一吹，菲尔迪南特清醒了一些，分不清是出于礼节还是自己的本意，他提出邀请：“如果你愿意的话，要上去喝杯茶吗？”  
修伯特目光灼灼地看着他，似乎在考虑，然后微微点了点头：“乐意之至。”

“请随便坐。想喝什么？”  
菲尔迪南特点亮客厅的灯，半张着嘴半闭着眼等他回答，脸颊和双唇红的像火，修伯特一动不动的看着他，只觉得喉咙和脑子全被他点燃，这个家伙，他是不知道自己这样有多诱人吗。  
菲尔迪南特有点好奇，凑过去想问他干嘛愣着不动，修伯特突然抓住他手腕，吻了他。  
一开始只是轻轻点了一下，再一下。然后逐渐加深。他不该张开嘴，但还是张开了，任凭他柔软的舌头占据自己的口腔。这个吻比他想象的要甜美，他没办法阻止自己迷失其中。  
不知过了多久，他们气喘吁吁的分开。菲尔迪南特愣愣的看着他，琥珀色的眼睛湿漉漉的。他拼命抓住修伯特的外套，不让自己软绵绵的身体滑到地上。 “你越界了……”  
“我从不喝茶，只喝咖啡，我在车里就想这么做了，我想要你，”他把他压在客厅的墙壁上，大腿抵住他双腿之间开始变硬的部分，“承认吧，菲尔迪南特，你也想要我。”  
修伯特的眼睛里浮起一层朦胧的雾气，菲尔迪南特从他的金色瞳孔里看到了自己的倒影。他闻到他身上好闻的须后水和淡淡的烟草味，他的心不该跳这么快。  
女神啊，我想要他，全心全意的。  
他哆哆嗦嗦去摸修伯特衬衫的扣子。修伯特手忙脚乱地扯下自己的领带，解开衣扣，把上衣脱下来扔到一边。菲尔迪南特摸到他的皮肤，苍白的、光滑的、温凉的。  
他靠上去，把发烫的嘴唇贴上修伯特的胸膛，明显感觉到他身体抖了一下。  
修伯特的喉咙里发出低低的咕噜声，他一只手抬起菲尔迪南特的下巴，更用力的吻他，一只手解他的衣服。菲尔迪南特把脚上的鞋子踢到一边。  
现在他们一样赤裸上身，菲尔迪南特紧紧的、热烈的拥抱他，在他凉凉的身体上摩擦，发出快乐的声音，酒气喷在他耳边：“顾问先生，告诉我你会是一个温柔的情人。”  
修伯特笑了：“认识你之前我是很克制的，但现在我不太确定。”他把他放在地上，嘴唇沿着脖子向下探索他的身体，菲尔迪南特抬起屁股，任他扯下自己的裤子。  
他的嘴唇停留在他胸部，在挺立的乳头上吮吸，轻咬，然后换到另一边。菲尔迪南特紧紧咬住下唇，尽可能让自己保持清醒，把呻吟压抑在嗓子眼里。  
当修伯特含住他涨的发痛的阴茎的时候，他的所有努力全部瓦解。修伯特把他两条腿放在自己肩膀上，这样就可以含得更深。他全身颤抖，扭动臀部，抽泣着：“看在女神的份上，我就要……我就要……”  
修伯特抬起头，舌头在那漂亮的顶端绕了个圈：“我不信女神。告诉我，你要我怎样？”他哭叫起来：“五分钟之内，你不操我，你就走！”  
“脾气真坏，不是你让我温柔吗？”他重新压在他身上，沙哑性感的声音在他耳边响起：“或许你会有润滑油？”  
“我为什么会有那种东西？”停顿了几秒钟，他的声音突然变小：“浴室里有乳液……”  
他不敢想象自己现在是怎样一副放荡模样，只好紧紧闭上眼，听见修伯特轻轻笑起来，从他身上离开，去找他们需要的东西。实在太空虚了，他一个人躺在地上，抚摸自己的身体，忍受这种折磨。  
谢天谢地他很快就回来了，他听见他窸窸窣窣脱下裤子的声音，听见他打开盖子的声音，然后后穴一凉，紧接着便是灼热，修伯特的手指滑进他身体，在那个甜蜜的凸起上擦过。“拜托……再来一次……”他弓起背部，四肢紧紧缠在他身上，可怜巴巴的哀求。  
修伯特低头看见他迷醉的表情，被泪水打湿的睫毛因为欲望微微颤抖，脸颊染上情欲的潮红。他抽出手指：“你可能还没完全准备好，但我已经无法再忍耐。”  
他用力挤入菲尔迪南特的身体，冲撞起来。妈的，他实在太紧了。菲尔迪南特叫声越来越急促和尖利，只是偶尔停下来喘息一下。他知道他快到了，于是更加专注的碾压他敏感的腺体，直到听见他一边叫着修伯特的名字一边喷射出来，他觉得这是他这辈子听过最美妙的声音。接着强烈的高潮也席卷了他。

菲尔迪南特恢复意识的时候，发现修伯特坐在旁边，眼睛一眨不眨的盯着他的身体。他的胸膛、小腹上全溅着点点白色的液体。  
“你在看什么？”他感到一丝窘迫，“欣赏你的杰作吗？”  
修伯特大笑起来：“不。我觉得你太美了。”  
菲尔迪南特也坐起来，这才发现：“见鬼，我们竟然在客厅的地毯上。”  
“很高兴你意识到这点，夜还很长，我们能回床上去吗？”


	4. Chapter 4

菲尔迪南特从来没想过自己有一天会在一个男人的床上醒来。当然这句话不完全对，因为床是他自己的。  
菲尔迪南特并不擅长处理这种事情，特别是现在这个男人竟然还在他家。他还没从宿醉的茫然中完全清醒，揉揉太阳穴： “你怎么没走？”  
“我以为你跟我一样，想在醒来的时候看到我呢，真伤心。”他薄薄的嘴唇向上扬起好看的弧度，菲尔迪南特一瞬间回想起昨夜发生的所有画面，内心被一种奇特的甜蜜感觉充满。  
“我觉得……如果我先走了，你可能会误会昨天晚上只是普通一夜情，这不是我希望的。”  
修伯特苍白的脸颊罕见的飞上一丝淡淡的粉红。  
菲尔迪南特吃惊的睁大眼睛：“你这是什么意思？对我表白吗？”  
“随便你怎么理解。我想说，我不愿意和你，只有一个晚上。”他伏下身子，在菲尔迪南特头顶印上一个吻，再起来时，又恢复成原来那个不好惹的男人。“既然你醒了，那我走了。”  
太糟糕的告白，符合他的作风。这个眼神可怕的家伙，对自己说想要发展一段长期的关系，真是难以置信。菲尔迪南特走出卧室，看见原本应该散落在客厅地上的衣物被修伯特整整齐齐的叠好，放在沙发上。他太完美了，有些不真实。酒后的轻微头痛提醒了他，应该先洗个澡。  
“操——！”浴室传来惊天动地的咒骂。他实在太生气，连贵族礼仪都顾不上。镜子中映射出来的脖子上方是一块衬衫衣领无论如何也遮不住的吻痕。修伯特给他做了个标记。  
这个王八蛋！他是故意的。

周二晚上，菲尔迪南特和艾黛尔贾特手挽手一起出席了一场活动。脖子上的印记已经让秘书用遮瑕膏掩盖住了 ，昨天一整天，他都是靠高领毛衣拯救的。修伯特仿佛无事发生，他狠狠瞪了他一眼。  
采访在会客室进行，他和艾黛尔贾特其实不是特别熟悉，但配合默契，都用略带羞涩的笑容心照不宣的回避了媒体关注的绯闻问题。他不由佩服起自己，我什么时候也有演技了？  
进行这一切的时候，修伯特背着手站在会客室门口，他的目光带着掩饰不住的热烈和执念，越过重重人群，锁在他脸上。  
中间休息的空隙，菲尔迪南特走进洗手间，准备对着镜子整理自己的仪容，修伯特随后也跟着进去，趁四下没人，从他唇边偷了一个吻。“等一下……”菲尔迪南特板起面孔，“我还在生气……”  
又一个吻，他气消了百分之八十。“我错了，我保证以后不会做让你难堪的事情。”他深情款款的道歉，眼睛亮闪闪的，菲尔迪南特气全消了，冲他做了个鬼脸：“或许你可以把它留在其他地方。”  
活动结束，修伯特不知怎么就溜上菲尔迪南特的车。他吓了一跳，修伯特则眨眨眼，把一根手指放在唇边，做了个“嘘”的手势。  
“你不陪议员大人吗？”  
“她待会儿有秘密会面，我没办法陪她。”  
“秘密会面？”菲尔迪南特有点好奇。  
“和需要争取的人谈判、博弈、拉拢……大概这些，有时候对方不希望有第三人在场，议员给我放假了，”他轻松的靠在座椅背上：“总之，今晚我属于你。”  
他们回到菲尔迪南特的公寓，用脚踢上了门，一边大笑一边脱掉衣服，没等到床上就迫不及待地开始了。  
完事后，他们四肢纠缠着躺在沙发里。修伯特一只手轻轻抚摸菲尔迪南特光裸的后背，另一只手捻动他柔软的发尾，提出一个上次就想问的问题：“菲迪，为什么你要在客厅墙上挂你父亲的画像？你肯定也看得出来，和周围的风格完全不搭。”菲尔迪南特动了动身子，把目光转向墙上：“不是我……是父亲挂的。这里曾是他的公寓。他非要把这幅画挂在这里，说是显得他很威武。我从前嘲笑过他好多次，但他走了以后，我突然觉得看时间长了也没那么碍眼了。”他的声音慢慢低下来：“不得不承认，偶尔，我有点想念他。”  
修伯特扭过脖子，皱着眉端详了那幅画好一阵子，叹了口气：“我总担心和你做爱的时候，他会从画上跳下来揍我。”菲尔迪南特的声音开始变得含混不清：“如果他能看见，他一定会下来用刀砍了你的脑袋。”接着一阵强烈的困意袭来，他趴在他身上睡着了。  
希望菲迪老了以后别跟他父亲一样秃顶，修伯特想象那画面，忍不住弯起嘴角。他吻了吻他的长发，觉得自己从来没这么快乐过。

“晚上好，”菲尔迪南特问候现场观众的声音如同一条温柔奔涌的溪流。按照计划，他今晚正以恩巴尔市工业协会核心成员之一的身份在恩巴尔东区的工协进行一场演说，台下坐着的大都是企业或商会的员工代表及普通群众。  
“……我对艾黛尔贾特的看法不仅仅局限于商业利益之上。目前看来，所有的竞争者都缺乏的一种至关重要的特性，而在她身上却熠熠生辉，那就是领导者的气质……”  
“……政府在这紧急关头到底是埋头沙中，继续做自欺欺人的鸵鸟，还是锐意进取，为恩巴尔提供坚实后盾？这其实是一个非常简单的命题，我们是坐以待毙，走向衰落，还是接受挑战，最终成为不败王者？”  
从场下的观众的反应来看，他们明显被打动了。  
演说结束后，不出所料他被记者和闪光灯围住，又到了演技支配灵魂的时刻。  
“菲尔迪南特先生，现在大家对您和艾黛尔贾特议员的关系非常关心，那些猜测是真的吗？”  
他飞快地在脑子里构思，然后脸上显露出半分崇拜半分纯情：“她是一位伟大的女性，我被她折服，但我们并不是你们想象的那种关系，至少现在不是。我衷心地希望她能成为我们的新市长，我没有其他要说的了。”

“修伯特，你昨天有在电视里看过菲尔迪南特在东区工业协会的那场演说吗？”  
“是的，夫人。”  
“非常精彩，几乎是专业的。他给予我们的帮助可不光是捐钱而已，”艾黛尔贾特莞尔一笑，“如果有时间，我真想好好向他道谢。”  
“我会替您毫无保留的转达，夫人。”  
“谢谢你，”艾黛尔贾特轻轻在桌上敲击手指，“新一轮的投票和民意调查显示，亚兰德尔市长的支持率高于我。”  
“他只是暂时领先。从数据分析上可以看出，他的人气一直在下滑，他赢不了您。”修伯特的语气一如既往，坚如磐石。  
“我也这么想，”艾黛尔贾特点点头，接着抬头看向他，换上一种调皮的表情，话锋一转：“修伯特，你是恋爱了吗？”  
“……什么？”修伯特被问的措手不及，顿时手脚僵硬，活像偷嘴时被抓到的猫。  
“难怪……看来我猜的没错。”她愉快的舒展身体，站起身靠近他，“你最近的表情，我从八岁以后就没见到过了。”  
再隐瞒下去已经没有意义，他表情凝重起来：“如果您觉得不妥，我会……”  
“别这样，修伯特，”她拉过他的手，“有人能让你快乐，我很高兴，你不必把你的一切都奉献给我。我不会去问那是谁，是怎么发生的，你总是很有分寸，我完全信任你。”  
“谢谢您。”他注视那双闪亮的眼，露出如释重负的笑容。


	5. Chapter 5

修伯特把新一期的支出明细递给菲尔迪南特，他随便翻了几页就放到一边：“我待会儿再看。修伯特，还有什么要跟我说的吗？”  
“嗯……”他把手指支在下巴上想了想，“我应该夸奖你，东区工协的演说很精彩。”  
“然后呢？”  
“我想给你一个小小的建议。在平民区演讲，注意改变一下贵族口音，会更完美。”   
“还有呢？”他不屈不挠。  
修伯特挑了挑眉毛，露出一个“拿你没办法”的表情：“我想你了，可以了吗？”  
菲尔迪南特满意地将他拉近，手指在他胸前的领带上摩挲：“你什么时候回议员那里？”  
“现在就该走了。”  
“你确定吗？”菲尔迪南特无比认真的一下一下舔舐他的脖子和耳垂，一只手解开他的皮带，慢慢把手伸了进去。  
“噢，”修伯特虚弱的把脸埋进他的脖子里，“菲迪，我把你教坏了。”一面手忙脚乱的找他的纽扣。  
“操我吧。”这三个字像烟花一样在他耳边绽放，把他的意志炸成灰烬。  
他呻吟一声，毫不客气的照做了。

市长竞选已进入白热化阶段，一开始是亚兰德尔市长领先，但艾黛尔贾特的支持率上升很快，目前他们处于胶着状态。  
这天一早，菲尔迪南特刚迈进办公室，秘书就向他汇报：“老板，您看下这条消息。”他按秘书说的打开浏览器，看见一段让他心跳加速的新闻视频：昨天夜里亚兰德尔市长刚通过了一项在港口区地块开设赌场的提案。“我同意的不光是赌场。我同意的是整个综合体项目，时代变了，恩巴尔需要发展，我希望它能真正成为阿德刺斯忒亚的核心。”亚兰德尔市长在面对记者采访时和蔼可亲的说。  
仿佛一记拳头重重击在他脸上。港口区？那不就是之前和修伯特约定的地块吗？这是怎么回事？拿来做赌场？他觉得自己的脑子有些不够用。  
他立刻拿起电话。  
“修伯特，市长昨天晚上通过的那项提案……”  
电话那头沉吟了一会儿：“你在哪里？”  
“我的办公室。”  
“电话里不方便谈这些。你等我一会儿，我们见面说。”  
菲尔迪南特在落地窗前走来走去，焦虑不安。他低头，看见地面上火柴盒大小的车辆、蚂蚁大小的人川流不息。妈的，修伯特到底什么时候到？  
半个小时的时间竟然像一个世纪那么漫长。修伯特终于来了，他做了个手势，制止了菲尔迪南特一连串的问题。“这件事情，是亚兰德尔方面极力促成的，我就简明扼要的说几句。这只是一个提案，土地是否能拍卖还需要经过议会同意，两周后就是终选日了，只要议员当选就不会发生你担心的事情。而且从这个事件，我们可以获得很多有用的信息，非常有趣。”  
他胸有成竹的样子让菲尔迪南特踏实了许多，于是好奇心又占了上风：“什么信息？”  
“任何事情要透过表面看到本质。你先想想亚兰德尔通过这项提案意味着什么？”  
“意味着……”菲尔迪南特脑袋突然灵光一现，“他和其他人达成了协议！和我们一样！”  
“还有呢？”他用鼓励的语气引导他。  
“他的资金出现压力，而且他需要在竞选上投入更多财力！”  
他赞赏的点点头：“那么……你觉得会是谁呢？”  
“我怎么会知道……”菲尔迪南特开始困惑。  
“没那么复杂。你再想想，赌场真实的用途是什么？”  
菲尔迪南特迷茫的摇摇头：“我不知道，我从没去过那种地方。”  
“大多数人只是把赌场当作娱乐场所，实际上，它对某类人来说最大的作用是——”他故意停顿了一下，“洗钱。而最需要洗钱的，是——”  
他俩几乎是异口同声地说出答案：“黑帮。”  
修伯特带着越来越浓厚的欣赏看着他。“我几乎已经抓到那条老狐狸的尾巴了。菲迪，你相信我吗？”  
菲尔迪南特点点头。  
“所以你就尽管放宽心，”如果菲尔迪南特知道老狐狸是怎么笑的，那修伯特一定笑得比它还要狡黠，“为了过来宽慰你，我从牙缝里挤了点时间，连本来要给你的报表都忘了带，你是不是应该补偿我？”  
“我以为你为了多见我一次才故意没有拿。”  
修伯特大笑起来：“我该走了。”  
“你晚上会来吗？”  
他遗憾的耸耸肩：“我很想。但是，恐怕我走不开。”  
菲尔迪南特不满的撅起嘴，他们已经很久没有约会了。实在太忙了，看起来，修伯特比他更忙一些。“好吧，你下次来的时候，陪我喝杯茶。”  
“我……”  
“我知道你不喝茶，我会为你准备黑咖啡。”  
“你真是太体贴了。”修伯特弯下腰，在他脸上吻了一下。  
他走到门口的时候，菲尔迪南特突然鬼使神差的问了一句：“如果最终亚兰德尔市长还是赢了，怎么办？”  
“在那之前，我会杀了他。”  
他倒吸一口凉气。  
“你当真了？”  
“别开这种玩笑！”他松了口气，但是刚才修伯特脸上挂着他从未见过的最冷酷的微笑。 一阵寒意攥住他的心脏。

几天后，修伯特带着他的报表来了。  
秘书出去后，菲尔迪南特锁上门，和他并排坐在沙发上，享受他们难得的约会时光，虽然只有一小会儿。  
“修伯特，这几天的报纸和新闻网站上的消息你看了吗？”菲尔迪南特端起茶杯喝了一口，“关于你和议员的。”  
打了鸡血的媒体们这些天不知道从哪里挖到当年修伯特和艾黛尔贾特在恩巴尔高等大学念书的时候，是同班同学，再加上他一入党派就要求辅佐她。现在他们含沙射影，引导大众遐想，暗指他们有暧昧的男女关系。  
修伯特鄙夷的从鼻孔哼了一声：“我看过了。这种特殊时期，媒体总想搞些事情吸引眼球。当然，也可能是有人在背后授意，党派之争嘛，互泼脏水再正常不过了。”  
“对了，有的报道里面还提到了我。”  
“有趣吗？”  
“一点也不。他们暗示我是一个被议员的美色欺骗、利用，为她站台的蠢货。别让我知道是谁写的。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈……”他们俩同时大笑起来。  
“那样写真的没关系吗？对这种谣言你们不干涉吗？”  
“我哪有那么大的本事，管得了所有媒体。先不用理会。他们只是猜测，并没有证据。”  
“没有……证据？说得好像真的一样。”菲尔迪南特笑起来。  
修伯特没有像往常那般调侃。  
他敏感的察觉到奇怪的意味：“等等……修伯特，告诉我，你爱她吗？”  
室内的空气安静了几秒钟。  
“当然，”他的目光消失在咖啡杯上方升起的热气中，表情有些拧巴，“准确的说，我应该是六岁时就认识艾黛尔贾特了。没有人爱我，只有她，只有她一个爱我。我怎么能不爱她。”  
不是只有她一个。菲尔迪南特喉咙里涌上一丝苦涩。  
修伯特侧过身子，靠近他，拉起他的手，慢慢展开每根手指，用大拇指抚摸过每一个指关节：“菲迪，你在烦恼什么吗？我爱你，我对艾黛尔贾特的爱不是男女之间的浪漫的爱情。这有些复杂，很难解释。”他苦笑一下，继续缓缓说下去：“如果她是女王，我就是女王手上的'白手套'；如果她是玫瑰，我就是玫瑰花上的刺。你可以简单理解成，她是我的责任。菲迪，我不能欺骗你，我永远会把责任置于我个人情感之上。”

修伯特已经离开了，咖啡杯还搁在茶几上。好吧，他的责任。直觉上他相信修伯特没有骗他，如果非要说有什么遗憾，那就是他觉得自己可能永远无法真正拥有这个男人的全部。  
修伯特刚才提到的责任让菲尔迪南特有些羞愧。他一向是以家族荣誉和责任为已任的贵族，最近好像对自己的业务稍微放松了。  
“我是堂堂的菲尔迪南特·冯·艾吉尔。”他自嘲的笑了一声，拿过秘书早上给他的财务报告继续看起来，上月的数字一点也不漂亮，真是头疼。


	6. Chapter 6

“老板，您快看网站上的头条新闻！”一向淡定的秘书心急火燎的闯进来。  
“哪个网站？”  
“随便哪个！”  
菲尔迪南特疑惑的打开浏览器，立刻震惊的睁大了眼睛。  
亚兰德尔完蛋了。在各个网站头条新闻上，他和恩巴尔地下最臭名昭著的黑手党老大塔烈斯秘密会面的照片被曝光出来，同时，记者也开始挖掘前段时间他主张通过的开设赌场那条有争议的提案背后，是否存在非法交易。  
他明白这一切意味着什么，一曲丧钟，为亚兰德尔的竞选敲响的丧钟。是修伯特的杰作，绝对是他！他早就在策划了，应该还不止这些。菲尔迪南特用力咬着下嘴唇，即使感觉到疼痛还是有些不敢相信。三天之后就是终选日，胜负已分。  
这对他们来说是好消息，不是吗？  
亚兰德尔市长那边发布了一则声明表示绝无此事，接着就以身体不适为借口谢绝一切媒体的采访。语焉不详的说辞显然不能使大众满意，民众的愤怒情绪高涨，一小部分激进的甚至开始游行，要求弹劾市长。  
一切都顺理成章，顺利得让他有点不安。亚兰德尔就这样放弃了吗？只能捱过这难熬的几天，那时候，一切就尘埃落定了。

终选日。  
艾黛尔贾特毫无悬念的以压倒性优势当选为恩巴尔市的新任市长，这和大家预料到的一样。在终选仪式结束后，亚兰德尔前市长被政府专项调查组的成员带走，他需要配合接受针对自己提起的几项不良指控的调查。他的政治生涯几乎终结，接下来还可能面临牢狱之灾。  
在电视机前收看完整个直播过程的菲尔迪南特长长吐了一口气。看来他多虑了。  
他们赢了。一开始他只是抱着自己的目的，各取所需罢了，不知从什么时候起，这件事情已经如此牵动他的心情。结束了，他给自己倒上一杯红酒，一饮而尽，彻底放松下来。  
接下来修伯特一定会更忙。他想了想，编辑了一条祝贺的短信发送给他。

“铃铃！铃铃！”手机来电声突兀的响起，在寂静的深夜格外刺耳。菲尔迪南特带着被吵醒的浓重不满，努力睁开一只眼睛拿过手机。修伯特？？他知道现在是半夜三点吗？  
他按下接听键。  
“菲迪，你在家吗？”  
“你说呢？”他打了个长长的哈欠。  
“我在你公寓楼下。我能上来吗？”  
“天哪，你加班到现在吗？上来吧。”菲尔迪南特从床上坐起来，拍了拍自己惺忪的睡脸，去给他开门。  
他还没来得及把门关上就被修伯特紧紧抱住了，他的身体轻轻颤抖，凉凉的鼻尖贴在菲尔迪南特脖子上摩挲。  
“你怎么了？”  
“没什么。我只是……有些累，而且我很想你。”  
“我也想你。我很担心有一天你会猝死在你的工作岗位上。”  
“记得在我墓前献花。别用百合，我不喜欢那味道。”  
“修伯特，闭上你的乌鸦嘴。你需要休息。”  
“我需要做爱。多久了？菲迪，我们没有……”他的手指伸进菲尔迪南特睡衣下面不老实的摸索，同时开始吻他的锁骨。  
菲尔迪南特咯咯地笑起来：“住手，修伯特！你这样真的会死的！”  
他原本非常温柔，非常有耐性，但是今天却如此急切，菲尔迪南特微妙的感觉到，哪里有些不一样。修伯特咬紧牙关，狂热的、强势的、几乎把他折叠成两半，不知疲倦、又快又狠的撞击着他，好像有无穷的精力需要发泄。  
究竟是什么呢？高潮来的又急又猛烈，他没办法思考。  
结束时修伯特发出一声近乎哽咽的喊声，声音听上去那么孤独，有一瞬间他甚至误解为痛苦，抑或羞愧？  
修伯特只设了两个小时的闹钟。菲尔迪南特听见闹铃声时，他正从地上捡起他的衣服。他迷迷糊糊的问：“你这样扛得住吗？”  
“咖啡能创造奇迹。”修伯特语气里带着一丝自嘲和无奈，然后穿好衣服，轻手轻脚走了出去。

到达公司后，秘书用意味深长的眼神将今早的晨报递给菲尔迪南特。他随意扫到一则新闻，视线立刻黏在上面，无法移开。那上面写着，因调查人员的疏忽，昨天夜里两点左右，亚兰德尔前市长偷偷服下藏在身上的毒药，经抢救无效后去世。  
畏罪自杀……吗？好像也不算罕见。但不知道为什么，他眼前不由自主地浮现他爱的那个男人阴郁的脸。亚兰德尔死亡的时间，还有昨天晚上修伯特反常的表现，让他胸中仿佛燃起熊熊火焰，灼烧的他无法自持。  
是他吗？他立刻被自己这个可怕的念头吓到了。我一定是疯了。他们已经赢了竞选，没理由这样做。  
然而这念头像毒蛇一样将他紧紧缠绕，勒得他喘不过气。菲尔迪南特折磨了自己整整一早上，他机械的浏览完所有的新闻网页，把办公桌上的每份文件都阅读了一遍包括签过的，还泡了他最喜爱的那种红茶。  
并没有让他感觉好些。  
最终他拿起了电话，听见电话那头有嘈杂的人声。“修伯特，我想见你。”  
他有些为难：“现在不行。这样吧，我晚上过来，可能会晚一点。”

“菲迪，你还好吗？”修伯特进门后，发现他正用一种奇怪的眼神看着自己。  
菲尔迪南特挣扎了好一会儿，最终深吸一口气，决定开门见山：“亚兰德尔……为什么要杀他？”  
修伯特的脸色顿时变得灰白，双颊的光泽退却了，整张脸像个石膏面具，只有双眼仍然凛冽有神。  
原来……真的是他。菲尔迪南特退后几步，一种虚弱和晕眩的感觉奔涌而来。  
“你是怎么知道的？”  
他没有回答，但是脸上痛苦的表情比任何愤怒的言辞更具杀伤力。  
修伯特逃避菲尔迪南特如炬的目光，焦躁的在房间里来回踱步，然后一脸挫败的坐下，把头埋进双臂里，发出不甘的呻吟。  
最后，他缓缓抬起头：“好吧，菲迪，我告诉你。”  
“只是复仇而已。你肯定不知道亚兰德尔实际上是艾黛尔贾特的舅舅吧？这件事情几乎没人知道。”他轻蔑地提了提嘴角。  
菲尔迪南特今天受到的震动，已经够多了。  
“因为他，艾黛尔贾特的童年承受了她本不该承受的苦难和折磨，这件事情恕我不能透露太多，”他握紧拳头，指关节因为太用力而变成白色，“当我还是个十几岁孩子的时候，我就想杀了他，可惜他的保镖和贴身秘书从不离身。他被隔离调查，应该是我最好的机会。”  
菲尔迪南特顿了顿，努力调整自己的呼吸：“不管他做了什么，现在他已经下台，而且马上要坐牢，这种惩罚难道不够吗？”  
“你不明白，菲尔迪南特。我已经暗中调查他很久了，他和塔烈斯的勾结程度之深远超过你我的想象，甚至政府高层里也有他们的渗透。即使他下台，也依然拥有可怕的力量。”  
“照片曝光之前，我本来设想了接下来的好几种可能性。然而直到亚兰德尔被带走，他始终没有反击。我了解他，他不是乖乖束手就擒的人。我确定他在策划更庞大更恐怖的报复。他会卷土重来，他清楚怎么做能毁掉艾尔，我不能允许这种可能性存在。菲迪，你可以理解我的，对不对？”他满怀期待地看向他。  
“没有任何人应该决定别人的生死。你杀人了，修伯特。”菲尔迪南特茫然地摇摇头，双唇颤抖不已。  
“一生中我们必须作出很多选择，有的选择很艰难，很绝望，甚至孤注一掷，不计后果，可能会让我们深深憎恨我们自己。但不得不这样做。你和我，菲迪，我们必须做出选择。我们俩都一样。”他看上去疲惫不堪。  
菲尔迪南特含着眼泪问他：“你不担心我告诉警察吗？”  
“你不会的。自你同意和我们合作的那一刻起，我们就被绑在一起，不分彼此。”  
他的头嗡嗡作响，放任自己绝望地呜咽一声，如同笼中痛苦不已的困兽。“你走吧，修伯特。让我自己一个人待着。”  
他走向他，用双臂环抱住他。“我很抱歉，菲迪。”他吻了吻他的面颊，尝到咸咸的泪水，接着又吻上他的双唇，希望让他把痛苦和烦恼远远抛在脑后。结果他非常抗拒地推开了他。  
“菲迪，我爱你，”他很受伤地说，“求你了，别这样。”  
他没有说话，泪流得更凶了。修伯特决定再试一次。  
“让我留下来好吗？”  
菲尔迪南特摇摇头。  
“就睡沙发？”语气已近乎哀求。  
他抬起双眼，悄声说：“对不起。”  
修伯特大步走出去，用力摔上了门。

**Author's Note:**

> 是旧文，参考了乌鸦太太的一篇文章及《纸牌屋》。为了留个档。


End file.
